


Madera

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva ya estaba harta de esperar para nada, necesitaba hacer algo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madera

Continuar caminando en círculos por la sala de estar para no continuar mirando la bandeja de entrada vacía empezaba a cansar. Frustrada, Ziva apagó el ordenador y gruñó un furioso “ahora te esperas, Ray”. Ser la esposa del guerrero era tan distinto a ser la aventurera en tierras exóticas.

Aburrida de sus lamentos vacíos e inútiles, agarró su chaqueta, se montó en el coche y zigzagueó entre el tráfico buscando una ferretería y un supermercado. Poco después llamaba a la puerta de Gibbs con unas cervezas y unas leznas de carpintero. Tal vez lijando madera con él mitigaría la añoranza.


End file.
